Changes
by Barbara123
Summary: Hildegarde, pengasuh bayi yang dingin dan tidak mengenal emosi. Namun, sejak datang ke dunia manusia dan mengenal Oga Tatsumi, perubahan mulai muncul pada dirinya. Oneshot. Mind to r&r?


**Disclaimer: Ryuhei Tamura**

**Warning: OOC, typos, dont like dont read!**

**AN: hai! :D**

**fic pertamaku di Beelzebub, hope you like it! :D**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHANGES<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Hildegarde hanya mempunyai satu misi di dalam hidupnya. Melindungi dan merawat seorang bayi yang menjadi anak dari raja siluman.

Wanita berambut pirang yang tidak mempunyai emosi tersebut diberi tanggung jawab yang besar oleh sang raja. Memang, sang Maoh mengakui Hildegarde sebagai seorang pengasuh yang handal karena wanita tersebut berasal dari keluarga yang ternama. Namun, Maoh menyadari sesuatu yang unik dari dalam diri wanita tersebut. Dia tahu kalau tidak ada wanita lain selain Hildegarde yang bisa menjadi sosok ibu bagi anak bungsunya, Beelzebub.

Hildegarde, wanita yang tidak pernah merasakan emosi itu diberi tanggung jawab yang sangat berat. Dia yang tidak pernah membantah sang Maoh, menerima tanggung jawab tersebut. Di detik ketika dia merangkul sang bayi di dalam lengannya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Kehangatan.

Sejauh ingatannya, Hildegarde tidak pernah dipeluk oleh orang lain. Masa kecilnya dia habiskan hanya untuk berlatih untuk menjadi siluman yang elit. Dan sekarang, dia telah menjadi siluman yang diakui di mata Maoh. Meski begitu, dia tetap tidak merasakan apa-apa. Dia tidak merasa senang atau pun bangga. Namun, ketika dia melihat senyuman Beelzebub, dia merasa kalau jerih payahnya terbayar. Dia merasa kalau selama ini dia hidup hanya untuk bayi ini. Kedua lengannya merangkul Beelzebub dengan kaku. Wanita itu tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menggendong bayi.

"Daabuuh!" Bayi berambut hijau acak-acakan itu menempelkan telapak tangannya yang mungil di wajah Hildegarde. Senyum melebar di wajah bayi itu ketika sang pengasuh memeluknya semakin erat.

_Hilda, hanya kau yang bisa menjadi sosok ibu bagi putraku, Beel._

Suara sang Maoh terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"Menjadi ibu… bagimu?" Hildegarde bergumam. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap Beelzebub lekat-lekat. Matanya mengamati bocah itu.

"Dabuuh!" Dengan tangannya yang mungil itu, Beelzebub memeluk leher Hildegarde.

Di detik itu juga, Hildegarde merasakan emosi yang belum pernah dia rasakan.

Dia merasa bahagia.

Dia akan melakukan apa pun demi bayi yang berada di dalam pelukannya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Emosi-emosi yang berbeda mulai muncul di dalam diri pengasuh tersebut di saat dia menginjakkan kaki di dunia manusia. Emosi pertama yang dia rasakan adalah kebencian terhadap manusia. Manusia adalah makhluk yang lemah. Makhluk yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa di depan kegelapan siluman. Karena itu dia sangat setuju dengan kehendak Maoh yang ingin menghancurkan dunia manusia. Maoh mengirim putranya, Beelzebub untuk menghancurkan dunia. Namun, Beelzebub yang masih bayi itu masih belum bisa mengontrol kekuatannya sendiri. Dia harus menemukan manusia yang bisa menjadi 'kontainer' bagi kekuatannya. Tugas Hildegarde adalah menemukan manusia tersebut. Meski Hildegarde menaati perintah Maoh, dia meragukan sosok manusia yang bisa menahan kekuatan Beelzebub. Baginya, manusia adalah makhluk terlemah. Namun, lagi-lagi pandangannya salah ketika dia bertemu dengan Oga Tatsumi.

"Hilda, kenapa kau mau membunuhku sampai begitu, hah!" Oga Tatsumi mendengus. Mata hitamnya mendelik ke arah sang pengasuh. "Kau kira aku selemah itu sampai bisa kau bunuh?"

"Manusia rendah sepertimu tidak layak untuk menjadi ayah bagi _boo-chama_." Kalimat dingin yang terlontar dari bibir Hilda membuat pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan itu mengerutkan kening.

"Aku juga tidak mau jadi ayahnya! Sana! Bawa dia dan kembali ke planetmu!"

"Dunia kami terletak di planet bumi, hanya saja beda dimensi dengan manusia."

"Terserah!" Oga mendengus. Dia melirik ke arah tangannya, di mana lambang kerajaan siluman tertera di sana. "Jadi ingat, dulu aku ingin menghilangkan lambang konyol ini. Sekarang aku sudah terbiasa tanpa sadar."

Ucapan Oga membuat Hilda terpaku. Memang, sudah nyaris setengah tahun sejak kedatangan mereka ke dunia manusia ini. Dia mempelajari banyak hal selama di sini. Dia sadar bahwa manusia itu unik. Setelah mengamati manusia dalam waktu lama, Hilda akhirnya sadar bahwa setiap manusia mempunyai karakter yang berbeda.

Furuichi yang _hentai_. Kunieda yang tangguh, berjiwa pemimpin. Misaki yang 'ceria' dan selalu berhasil membuat Oga bertekuk lutut. Ayah yang mempunyai jurus 'bersujud' dan Ibu yang mempunyai aura aneh di sekitar tubuhnya. Selain itu, masih banyak manusia unik yang dia anggap sebagai 'anak buah' Oga.

Selain mengenal berbagai macam manusia, Hilda mulai melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Memasak, menonton drama, dan menjadi pelajar di sekolah. Dan tidak pernah sedikit pun dia merasa bosan akan hal-hal itu.

Berada di dunia manusia membuatnya berubah.

Hilda bukan lagi menjadi wanita berdarah dingin. Memang, dia masih suka mengatai Oga, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia mengakui keberadaan lelaki itu. Meski dia selalu mengatai Oga sebagai ayah-tidak-becus, dia sadar bahwa Beelzebub sudah membuat keputusan yang sangat tepat dengan memilih Oga sebagai ayahnya.

"Apa itu _dating_?" pertanyaan tersebut melontar begitu saja dari bibir Hilda.

Oga yang sejak tadi melamun langsung tersentak ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Dabuuhh!" Beelzebub, yang sedang bernyanyi riang langsung menghentikan nyanyiannya. Dia menunjuk ke arah kucing liar dengan wajah serius.

"Ooh, jadi _dating_ itu kucing?" Hilda langsung menanggapi Beelzebub dengan serius.

"Bukan!" Oga tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap wajah Beelzebub sesaat. "Beel bo! Jangan menyesatkan dia, dong! Darimana kau dengar kata itu?"

"Misaki," jawab Hilda. "Dia menyuruh kita berdua _dating_. Apa itu _dating_?"

Oga berdecak sambil mengusap rambutnya. "Sekarang aku tahu alasan mengapa _nee-chan_ mengusir kita berdua dari rumah."

"Apa itu _dating_?" tanya Hilda lagi.

Oga terdiam sesaat, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Aku juga kurang tahu, tapi… menurut Furuichi, _dating_ itu…" Pemuda tersebut memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Dia terlihat berpikir keras. "Arghh! Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya!"

"Dabuuh! Dabuuh! Aih! Aih!" suara jeritan Beelzebub mengalihkan perhatian Oga dan Hilda. Bayi tersebut menunjuk ke arah kios es krim dengan semangat.

"Es krim murah! Es krim murah! Hanya 100 yen per batang!" Seruan kencang dari sang penjual es krim membuat Oga menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Toujo!" Dia mendekati pemuda kekar yang menjual es krim tersebut. "Kau di sini rupanya! Ayo bertarung denganku!"

Toujo, yang dulu pernah dikalahkan Oga langsung menyeringai lebar. Nyaris saja dia beranjak dari kiosnya dan menerima tantangan Oga. Namun, dia langsung melupakan niatnya ketika melihat Hilda.

"Huh! Aku bukan lelaki rendah yang memukulmu di depan istrimu sendiri! Jangan bawa-bawa wanita kalau mau bertarung denganku!" Dia membuka kontainer es-nya dan mengeluarkan tiga batang es. "200 yen saja. Bagaimana? Bayimu terlihat ingin sekali memakan es ini."

Oga hanya bisa menggerutu sambil meraih dompetnya. "Nih, Beel bo!" Beelzebub langsung menjerit kegirangan. "Nih, Hilda!" Oga memasukkan es ke mulutnya dan memberikan sebatang yang terakhir kepada Hilda. Awalnya, Hilda terpaku ketika melihat benda berwarna biru muda yang ada di tangan Oga tersebut. Dia tidak pernah melihat es krim di dunianya. Namun, setelah melihat wajah girang Beelzebub, Hilda meraih es krim yang disodorkan Oga.

"Ini apa?"

"Es krim." Oga menjawab singkat.

"Cara membuatnya?"

"Dibekukan saja."

"Oh, di duniaku juga ada makanan yang dibekukan. Darah siluman kucing disaring, direbus dulu beberapa kali, lalu dibekukan. Sangat baik untuk kesehatan."

Wajah Oga langsung pucat ketika dia mendengar hal itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau makan es krim-mu sebelum meleleh?"

"Bisa meleleh? Lemah sekali. Darah kucing yang dibekukan bisa tahan selama seratus tah…"

"Makan saja es krimnya!"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Hilda memasukkan es krim tersebut ke mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak dan dia menatap es krim tersebut. "Manis…"

"Tentu saja!" Oga mendengus. "Kalau kau suka, kapan-kapan akan kubelikan. Beel bo juga suka makan es krim. Ya kan, Beel bo? Hei! Es krim-nya menetes tuh!" Oga menghapus noda es krim dari mulut sang bayi. Pemandangan itu membuat Hilda tersenyum tanpa sadar. Sejak mengenal Oga, Hilda mulai tersenyum. Bukan senyum membunuh, namun senyum hangat yang melambangkan kegembiraan di hatinya.

"Terima kasih atas es krim ini." Ucapan Hilda membuat Oga melongo.

"Hei, te-telingaku sudah tuli atau aku mendengarmu berterima kasih?" tanya Oga terbata-bata.

"Bukankah berterima kasih adalah salah satu adat di dunia manusia?" tanya Hilda, santai. "Kudengar manusia selalu membalas kebaikan orang lain. Tradisi yang merepotkan." Mereka berdua mulai berjalan pergi dari kios es krim tersebut. "Tapi akan kulakukan, demi _boo-chama_. Tunggulah ketika aku kembali ke dunia siluman. Akan kubawakan darah beku sebagai imbalan."

"Tidak perlu!" Oga menjawab cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan kroket nanti malam?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi jangan masukan bumbu yang macam-macam seperti dulu."

Sejak datang ke dunia manusia, Hilda sudah banyak berubah. Dan perubahan itu disebabkan oleh Oga Tatsumi. Memang, dia tidak menyadari perubahan tersebut, dia juga tidak sadar akan perasaannya terhadap Oga. Dia sadar kalau dadanya terasa hangat setiap kali berada di dekat Oga, namun dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksud kehangatan itu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan sadar. Namun, sadar atau tidak, Hilda menikmati setiap saat di mana dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Oga dan Beelzebub. Dan jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia berharap untuk bisa selalu bersama mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**AN: hehe, sori pendek :p**

**maaf juga kalau banyak kesalahan yaa**

**moga-moga reader sekalian puas sama fiction ini :D  
><strong>

**mind to review? :)**


End file.
